


于鼎沸中徜徉

by mmmorgana



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:34:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22612633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmorgana/pseuds/mmmorgana
Kudos: 18





	于鼎沸中徜徉

  
当冬日最后一抹暖黄自天际隐去，夜色的深沉才缓缓显露出来，旧日喧嚣逐渐融于消逝的时光中，新年在满天烟火中悄然靠近。

隔着一袭幕布，自穹顶垂下的装饰流苏将人影撕裂得扑簌迷离，台上身影隐约可见，悠远恬淡的歌声慢慢拉下尾音。

隐匿在两片幕布之间的辛池被闪烁灯牌晃花了眼，悄然拉好中间的缝隙，跑回化妆间通风报信。

“主持人上场了，中间还有一个抽奖环节，大概还有十五分钟就到我们了。”

Shine Forever成团三年，自带流量，出道以来演唱会场场爆满，座无虚席，在国内偶像团体中无出其右，就连群星云集的跨年演唱会也能拥有单独的化妆间。

化妆师在谢童哲眼皮上缀了颗亮片，灯光下折射出细碎的光，谢童哲扫了眼桌上的腮红，笑嘻嘻请求：“给我眼睛下面扫点腮红，最好是看起来像哭过一样，免得昼哥等会骂人。”

经纪人路息恩翻了个白眼：“怕挨骂就少干混事儿，看看小辛多乖。”

如今流量辈出，跨年演唱会作为偶像男团当下少有的大型舞台，毋庸置疑是争奇斗艳，展现风采的圈粉最佳时机。

Shine Forever从两月前开始排练，每一个舞蹈动作，每一句唱词来来回回抠了上千遍，彩排三次，行程规划反复修改，为的就是今天不出差错。

有方承昼这尊大佛压着，谢童哲也能撒娇卖萌哄得辛池帮忙掩护逃出去看男神比赛，上场前半小时才畏畏缩缩在化妆间门口探头探脑，也不怪方承昼当场踹翻一把椅子。

当然，如果今天不需要上场表演，挨踹的就是此时坐在化妆镜前装可怜的谢童哲了。

“小辛，去叫你昼哥回来准备上场了。”路息恩吩咐。

辛池站着不想动，眨眨眼睛点缀的珠光眼影似星河流转勾勒出可怜巴巴的意味：“我帮着童哥胡闹来着，昼哥等会儿肯定要收拾我。”

三个月前才被路息恩挑选入队的辛池耳根子软，路息恩也不想触霉头，只管睁着眼睛说瞎话：“你年龄小，方承昼舍不得。”

连续三个月被方承昼蹂躏的足足瘦了十斤的辛池看看化妆间里假装做自己事一动不动的几个人，壮士断腕般拉开化妆间的门。

方承昼站在吸烟区吞云吐雾，烟雾缭绕间瘦削脸庞依稀能辨。

贴身的黑色T恤外面挂着松松垮垮的银色漆皮外套，灯光下随手腕起落折射光芒，T恤与皮裤之间露出一截麦色肌肤及肌肉分明的纹路。

男性荷尔蒙爆棚的画面让辛池想好的说辞飞出就九霄云外，半天磕磕巴巴小声提醒：“路哥不让你抽烟。”

方承昼略略抬起眼皮，刻意下压的眼线中和了他眉宇间张狂的戾气，遮瑕膏修饰过的薄唇拉出上挑的温柔弧度，凑近时玫瑰的甘甜和胡椒的辛辣窜入鼻中，女性香在他低沉的声音里漾出冷冽：“你现在胆儿肥了，连哥哥的事都敢管了。”

这一顶帽子扣下来，辛池可不敢认，连忙摇头：“快到我们上场了，路哥让我们回去。”

胆子跟猫似的，稍微一吓就一惊一乍睁圆了眼睛，浑身的毛不安分的竖起来，方承昼冷哼一声：“今天你再出岔子，不用路息恩训人，哥哥我亲自给你下葬。”

方承昼向来说一不二，绝不糊弄人，这是辛池入队以来没日没夜泡在练舞室，一个动作出错就是指挥棍冷硬抽在身后得出的血的教训。

是以，他连忙靠近方承昼，声音里都带了显而易见的慌乱，抓着方承昼的手保证：“我今天肯定好好表现。”

说完目光落在两人交握的手上才惊觉冒犯，赶紧在方承昼凉凉的神色里撤了手。

“乖。”方承昼满意了，头发刚做好发型不能动，脸上有妆也揉不得，最后方承昼揉揉辛池半露的肩“别紧张。”

“我抽完这根烟就回去。”方承昼补了一句“回去告诉你小童哥，这样的事再有一次就给我滚蛋。”

“我什么也没听见。”辛池大着胆子嘟囔，丝毫不记得自己也是戴罪在身，说完不敢看方承昼的表情转身就跑。

Shine Forever登台的时候主持人还没有下场，半个片区五颜六色的灯牌连成一片，在漆黑夜空里绚烂夺目，每个人的名字熠熠生辉，汇聚成独一无二的闪烁星光。

排山倒海的欢呼声萦绕会场。

没有话筒，方承昼只是远远的将食指靠在唇上。

半分钟内场馆安静下来，离主舞台很近的一个小姐姐大喊“昼宝妈妈爱你！”

突兀又滑稽，谢童哲第一个忍不住噗嗤一声笑出来，随后全场哄然大笑。

方承昼接过主持人递过来的话筒“昼宝也爱你们。”

眉梢间挂着旭日和风的暖意，微微上翘的唇描摹出春夜喜雨的柔和，连野性狷狂的舞蹈服装在他身上都穿出三分迢迢君子的温润，舞台上的方承昼平易近人。

谢童哲默默呕了一声，脸上笑容不变。

只有辛池面无表情，仿佛粉丝的欢呼与热爱与他无关，狭长眉眼上扬，冷调淡蓝色眼影浅浅铺在双眼皮褶皱处，两只眼下各自点缀一颗小小的碎钻，华灯下冷光凌冽，流露出生人不可近的漠然。

“辛池弟弟笑一个！”

“笑一个！”

调戏完方承昼还不够，玩心大发的粉丝把矛头对准入队以来就以冷美人面孔示人的辛池。

主持人很给面子把话筒递给辛池。

辛池慢悠悠接过话筒，刻意压低的声音似寒冰席卷而来：“不想笑。”

静默片刻后，全场嘘声和欢呼声交织。

辛池这个人，喜欢的人觉得他有个性保持自我，讨厌的人认为他装逼耍大牌，网上评价亦是两极分化，可无论那种，都能给Shine Forever带来足够热度。

跨年演唱会最需要的就是收视率和热度，于是主持人问得很直接“很多人说Young Adults会是下一个Shine Forever，对于这种说法辛池你怎么看。 ”

Young Adults是半年前刚出道的男团，偶像男团中新任顶流，值得一提的是YA（后文皆简称）中的队员基本都是辛池的前辈，且YA的队长和辛池是同一个选秀节目出身。

Shine Forever的官方发言人是方承昼，而辛池作为采访禁区，队内其他三人一般都默契的不会把话筒递到他的手上，这次主持人点名提问，辛池不知所措眼神还不能乱飞，只能强装镇定，半分笑容不露：“YA想超过ShineForever，下辈子吧。”

千破万破，人设不破。

辛池把自己高冷无情的人设演绎得分毫不差。

舞台下一阵骚动，举着YA灯牌的片区倒彩声不断，Shine Forever的粉丝也不是吃素的，片刻欢呼声就盖过了连绵不断的嘘声。

辛池悄悄瞄了眼方承昼的表情，依然春风和煦温柔如旧。

主持人恰到好处的将舞台留给Shine Forever。

准备音乐响起，密集鼓点擂在心上，方承昼经过辛池身边走到彩排的划分好的踩点位上，压低声音“好好表现。”

全场暗了下来，五彩镭射光线一束束从后方环绕舞台，投射在舞台上的光圈逐渐扩大，背景音乐也由缓入急。

开场合唱的两句歌词迸发前所未有的力量，一个月昼夜不分的练习致使他们听到歌曲旋律都能条件反射的做出动作。

每一句唱词与节奏恰如其分的贴合，每一个舞蹈动作干净利落，手起手落间皮外套撕裂空气猎猎作响，每一次位置的移动行云流水。

彼此间的默契宛如台上是一个人的复刻。

练习室留下汗水和舞台上的倾情演绎是他们对粉丝热爱的最好回应。

无论何时何地，Shine Forever永远不会让人失望。

所有音乐沉寂之时，舞台灯光暗了下来，观众席灯牌汇聚的点点星光使笼罩在黑暗中的面孔若隐若现。

连续三首歌，连续三场快节奏舞蹈。

在辛池放出近乎目中无人的宣言后，三场表演接近完美，最后一分钟辛池忘了舞蹈动作在舞台中央愣了两秒才在方承昼暗沉沉眼色里跟上节奏这点小失误似乎看起来不值一提。

伴随着粉丝欢呼声谢幕，辛池钻进后台撒腿就跑，率先闯进化妆间把门一关，仿佛这样就万事大吉。

片刻后传来有规律的叩门声，随后是一阵窸窸窣窣的声音，接着咚咚咚几声毫无规律的砸在门上。

“开门。”

下了舞台，方承昼便不再是春风和煦的模样，连言语间都带上了强硬的冷意。

辛池握着门把手，也顾不上化妆间里还有助理明里暗里的瞧着，唯唯诺诺的认错：“昼哥你别生气，我今晚回去就练舞，下次肯定不会出错。”

方承昼先前看他木桩子似的在舞台上愣着就裹了火，下了台半句训斥都没来得及说出口，这狗崽子倒是胆子大一溜烟人就没了：“小辛，自己听话把门打开，哥哥给你留个面子。等我让其他人来开门，等会儿所有人都会知道你练舞不认真，表演出错被队长按在腿上打。”

化妆间里还坐着在五六个工作人员，谁都知道在Shine Forever方承昼才是当家做主的人。

辛池一口气卡在喉咙里不上不下，脸颊眼圈憋得通红，半晌颤颤巍巍把门打开了，还不忘继续保证：“昼哥，我下回...”

未说完的话在方承昼毫不怜香惜玉掐着人的后颈往里带的动作里消了音。

方承昼把嘴里嘀嘀咕咕的辛池扔在小沙发上，扫视了一圈屋里假装埋头做事的几个人和在化妆间门口探头探脑的谢童哲和苏寒。

取了一根烟夹在指尖并未点燃：“都出去，把门带上。”

所有人都知道这是方承昼烦躁至极的表现。

不出半分钟，关上门的化妆间里只剩下方承昼和站在方承昼面前绞着手连坐下都不敢只能眼巴巴祈求队长心软的辛池。

刚刚入队的时候，谢童哲就半认真半开玩笑的给辛池科普了Shine Forever的生存法则，一言以蔽之便是“要想在Shine Forever混的开，就得挨昼哥两脚踹”，三个月来辛池没被方承昼踹过，倒是身后挨了不少次打。

“昼哥...”辛池被方承昼浸了冰似的眸光盯得头都不敢抬，犹犹豫豫拿不准方承昼的心思，想再给自己求个饶。

“闭嘴。”方承昼拿着手机飞快的刷着微博，果然在热搜上看到了辛池的名字。

#辛池 嚣张

#辛池 跳舞忘动作的憨批

#Shine Forever 状态下滑

每个热搜都呈上升趋势，方承昼扫了两眼不堪入目的评论，心浮气躁的把手机扔在一旁，看着辛池眸中带水，委屈巴巴的样子心里的火莫名又窜起两分。

化妆间没什么能用的东西，方承昼一眼瞥见角落里的一株装饰树，将指尖未点的烟扔进垃圾桶，凌空一指：“去扯两根过来。”

挨打就算了，凶器还要自己找，辛池敢怒不敢言，一步一回头蹭到墙角挑了两根纤细的花枝。

方承昼将辛池的小聪明都看在眼里，面上不动声色，心里倒是来了趣，向来乖得兔子似的在他面前一个忤逆的眼神都不敢有的人头一回耍了小心思，方承昼接过辛池递过来的塑料花枝，并未戳穿。

将手中两根花枝拧成一绺，方承昼把沙发上的抱枕拂开，往里面移了一段距离，也不说话只拍拍自己的大腿，意思很明显。

辛池犹豫了两秒，清楚的看见方承昼眼里的火苗越燃越旺，含羞带怯的咬咬牙往方承昼腿上一趴，攥出汗的手抓住方承昼的脚腕。

方承昼一只手往辛池露在外面的后腰一按，臀部就自然的翘了起来。

方承昼捏着缠成细藤条状的花枝，抬手狠狠连续三四下抽在包裹在皮裤下的圆润臀丘上，一点没手下留情，半卷在臂间的外套晃晃当当，手臂青筋暴起，横亘至手背的青紫血管。

舞美服的皮裤为了方便施展动作并不是严丝合缝的贴在身上，反而是薄薄一层松松垮垮耷拉在腿上。

饶是如此，方承昼落下的大部分力道都被这层布料隔绝，花枝落下时声音并不清脆响亮，辛池握着方承昼脚踝的手微微用力忍受着身后刺刺麻麻的疼痛。

方承昼也想到了到这一点，因此下手更加狠辣，半点放水的可能都无，噼里啪啦十几下就着裤子上砸出来的凹痕下手。

方承昼长年练舞健身，手臂力量向来是不容小觑的，就算隔着裤子，辛池也受不住方承昼这般不留情面的抽打。

“昼哥...我错了...我不是没认真练...我就是紧张...”辛池因为跳舞湿透的头发狼狈的贴在脸上，他抽抽鼻子，眼泪珠子晃悠悠的坠在沙发上。

辛池不知放在何处的手从方承昼的脚腕移到小腿最后落到沙发上揪住一小块布料来回摩挲。

裹挟着哭腔的声音含糊不清，勉强忍痛时从喉里破碎的音调凄凄切切，辛池却是一刻不停的软着调子嘟嘟囔囔。

辛池的小腿起起伏伏，嘴里说十句话勉强能从糯得跟糖似的音调里分辩出两三句，方承昼心里本就半分火未消，此时更是不胜其烦，提着腰将人往前一送，压着他的小腿扬着枝条往下抽，完全是泄愤的力道。

裤子上从至下都是一道道凹陷的痕迹，松垮垮的裤子此时竟让辛池觉得有些紧绷，裤子下逐渐发酵的疼痛和鼓起的弧度使他脑中想法更加纯粹。

除了哀哀切切的哭就是絮絮叨叨重复那几句认错的话。

哭声压在喉咙里，溢出来时低微沙哑，辛池垂在沙发上的脑袋起伏不定，泪珠扑簌簌洒在沙发上，慢慢凫出深色的痕迹。

方承昼一言不发趁着脾气甩了几十下，等堵在心口的火疏解得七七八八，才掐着辛池的下巴迫使他回过头来。

辛池的头发贴在面颊上，点缀在眼皮上的眼影因为反复揉搓再也无法闪烁光芒，眼睛下贴着的小碎钻也不知所踪，睫毛湿漉漉的颤抖着，一双上挑的眼睛裹着水光，鼻头哭的通红，涂了变色唇膏似玫瑰花瓣的嘴坑坑洼洼，整个人看上去狼狈至极。

“昼哥...我真错了...”辛池不知方承昼接下来会如何发落自己，争分夺秒的求着饶，绯色面颊上铺着显而易见的痛苦。

许是辛池哭的太过可怜，方承昼竟鬼使神差的松了桎梏，扶着还哭着的人跪坐在沙发上，手拽着辛池的裤头试图帮他看看伤势如何。

刚松了一口气的辛池却无端察觉这个动作的危险，惊魂未定的侧身。

方承昼的手尴尬的停在半空中。

给脸不要，方承昼冷笑，轻而易举的将人拽到面前，两三下剥掉辛池的裤子，连内裤都无情的丢在了地上。

裹在裤子下滚烫的臀肉甫一受凉，辛池就哭出了声，半是惧怕半是羞怯，竟条件反射的俯下身去捡被扔在地上的裤子。

两声脆响，手背上横亘着显眼的红色，辛池收回手呜呜咽咽捂上肿痕遍布残留红晕的肉团，祈求般看着方承昼：“昼哥...你别生气...我不犯错了...再也不犯错...”

“知道犯了错，还不过来趴好，等着哥哥请你？”压下的火是被辛池不知天高地厚的动作硬生生再次挑起的，方承昼脸上半分笑意都无，眉眼结冰似的毫不遮掩的透着冷。

方承昼神色是不容置喙，不给丝毫商量余地。

辛池的手反反复复揉着身后的痛处，摸着都觉得凹凸不平，他低着头不敢直视方承昼，小声商量：“昼哥要是还生气就打我吧...只是能不能让我穿着裤子...”

从前方承昼生气都是手边有什么就拿过来把人按着一顿锤，消了气再讲道理。隔着裤子就是打得再狠，辛池至多也就肿着屁股两三天，像今天这样动手剥裤子倒是头一回。

“滚过来。”方承昼疾言厉色。

辛池抹着眼泪往方承昼身边挪，嘴里哀哀的叫着方承昼：“昼哥...昼哥...”

靠近方承昼腿边时，辛池被掐着腰掼倒在腿上。

方承昼稍稍抬腿使臀部颤巍巍翘起来，他这才看到臀上光景，横七竖八的愣子散落着，两团肉染着不均匀的绯色，打得重的地方带了肿。

上手捏了捏，软绵绵一片，倒是不甚严重，方承昼拿着花枝抬手就抽，“敢动，今晚就在这儿耗着。”

辛池没想到一层布料竟能抵挡这么大的疼痛，一时间痛呼含在口中只憋出一声哭嗝，花枝起起落落在臀上留下痕迹，痛意从肌肤表面蔓延至每一寸脉络。

“哥...昼哥...我疼呜...”手上红痕未褪，腿被压得牢牢实实，辛池不敢轻举妄动，只是嘴上半刻停歇不得。

方承昼余怒未消，捏着花枝裹着风往下落，疾风骤雨不给任何缓和机会，待冷静片刻，花枝落下的速度才慢下来。

曲折花枝搭在滚烫臀肉上。

辛池掀起微肿的眼皮瞄了眼方承昼。

“谨言慎行，观往知来。教了你三个月，你把东西都学狗肚子里了。”方承昼瞧着他泫然欲泣的模样就心烦，撸下外套蒙在他的头发上，花枝扫过便是一道凸起的檩子。

“可是...高冷本来就是我的人设...嗷呜呜...”辛池很委屈。

两团软肉被纤细的花枝砸出泛白的僵痕半晌才鼓出深红的肉檩，偏偏方承昼似乎怒火重燃，下手的力度冷厉到近乎凶残。

纵然辛池脑子转的慢也意识到方才的顶嘴是火上浇油，悬着的泪珠子落了又落，除了认错半句话也不敢多说：“昼哥...我错了...我受不了...”

临近午夜，跨年演唱会也到了落幕时分，Shine Forever还得上台走个跨年倒数的过场，因此方承昼手腕起落愈加凌厉，直把烂软的臀肉抽得左摇右晃，腿上的人哭哭唧唧的求饶。

“你是三岁小孩儿吗？分不清高冷和刻薄，辨不出落人口实和引人注目？”方承昼不耐烦的按住他的腰。

每说几个字，辛池就要挨上几下。

最初浅浅的粉渲染成连绵至整个臀面的肿，红紫软肉跟发酵似的鼓起来。

方承昼微动带起空气流转也能让辛池下意识的绷紧皮肉，零下几度的天气只着两件单薄的舞服，辛池背上却冒出了细密的冷汗。

臀上除了亮晶晶的肿，就是凌乱的肉檩。

辛池忍不得痛，哭的撕心累肺，毫不担心被门外的人听了去，反正也不是第一次当着他们的面挨打了。

松垮垮的衣服随辛池不安分的挣扎半落在手臂，毛茸茸的脑袋无力的垂在沙发上，泪珠就顺着他侧脸的方向滑下堆积成小小的水洼。

“你又没教过我...”密密麻麻的疼痛和不留情面的训斥使辛池心里的委屈和难堪放大数倍，竟一股脑的把心里的怨言说出了口：“你惯会训我...我的错处你能千倍万倍放大...表现好的时候却从不见你夸我两句...”

抽打骤然停下，辛池后知后觉的撑着手直起身子：“昼哥，我不是在顶嘴。我知道错了，我就是...”

就是委屈。

下半身光裸着，辛池不用想也知道自己此时有多狼狈，酸水咕噜噜往上冒，熏的眼泪直流，又不愿让方承昼翘见，不住的抹着泪，哪想泪水越来越多，只能垂下头蒙住双眼。

纵使铁石心肠也禁不住他这么哭，方承昼心中的怒瓦解，终究还是心软了，勉强哄道：“谢童哲和苏寒不安分，路息恩又管不住他们，你就不能让我省点心。”

Shine Forever和其他男团不同，成团之初便是借了方承昼家中的势力，路息恩当时不过是个名不见经传手下连艺人都无的经纪人，万事都要方承昼亲力亲为。

电竞狂热粉谢童哲隔三差五迟到早退追去看比赛，苏寒不爱说话性子太软在片场三番五次被欺负，这些都要方承昼去摆平。

直到如今，方承昼肩上的担子才轻了些。

离得近，辛池这才注意到方承昼眼下透过遮瑕膏露出的淡淡青色，和眼中疲惫的血丝。

辛池靠近方承昼，将整个人的重量压在他的身上，双手环住他的腰上似乎是想做出安慰的姿势。

方承昼上身只一件露腰的黑色T恤，辛池温热的体温透过单薄的衣服熨帖着他天生偏凉的体温。

“昼哥，我会听话，我以后都听你的。”辛池脸颊贴着方承昼的胸膛上方，毛茸茸的头发无意识的蹭了蹭，未干的泪沾湿了方承昼的上衣。

明明是安慰，竟生生让人品出撒娇的味道来。

方承昼倒是没料到辛池突然的亲近，低咳了声，捏捏辛池软绵绵的肚皮，用手在两人之间隔开一段距离，眼睛不知看向何处，声音凶巴巴的：“往哪儿趴呢？你以为你很轻吗？每晚健身也没见你瘦下去。”

无端受责，辛池不说话，只用控诉的眼神看着方承昼。

明晃晃的目光似林间穿行的鹿，澄澈透明，不带一丝杂质，亦不被俗物沾染。

方承昼耳根染上浅红，目光逃避似的下移。

领口敞开的T恤，露出了辛池精致的锁骨，Fenty Beauty最新上市的钻石液体高光随意的抹在上面，连绵不绝，无需刻意曝在灯光下，就能荡出层层银色涟漪，鱼鳞似的。

脖子上挂着的项链深入领口，在深不见底的衣服下晃晃当当，锁骨处的肌肤泛着浅浅的红，胸膛起起伏伏。

抵着辛池肩膀的手微微发烫，方承昼心底燃起星星点点的燥热，视线不由自主的想要探寻更多，却硬生生忍住了。

辛池见方承昼不再说话，怯怯的去捞丢在地上的衣物，有些害羞的侧了侧身胡乱套上裤子，蹭到伤处时呜了一声。

方承昼的外套孤零零的落在沙发上，辛池拿起来讨好的递往方承昼的手边：“昼哥，我们该出去了。”

眼皮乖顺的垂着，生怕别人发现他的小心思。

“下次再犯，就给我滚蛋。”方承昼漫不经心的接过衣服，绷着脸睨他一眼，没等辛池的回答，率先出了化妆间。

午夜的钟声在天后悄然落幕的歌声里缓缓到来，Shine Forever作为国内一线男团站在主持人的身后，视线并不会被阻隔，观众席尽收眼底。

所有人一起倒数，新年钟声盘旋空中，荧光棒流光溢彩。

人声鼎沸之中，方承昼一眼便看见辛池眼下余下的那颗碎钻在穹顶洒下的幽蓝灯光里熠熠生辉。

辛池眉目冷清，世间万物似包含在他雾蒙蒙的眼里。

方承昼的世界万籁俱寂。

伴随着结束的钟声，一行人从场馆后门坐上保姆车。

小面包车一共三排位置，苏寒和辛池胆子小，向来是不敢和方承昼坐在一排的，今天方承昼却直接将历来和他坐在一起的谢童哲扔去了苏寒身边。

辛池包裹在裤子下的臀肉仍然疼着，慢吞吞的落在了最后，小心翼翼爬上车，看见了方承昼身边唯一的空位。

“我是吃人吗？”方承昼手指毫无规律的叩响扶手，咚咚咚似凌乱鼓点搅乱平静思绪。

你不吃人，但你会揍人。

辛池摇摇头，可怜巴巴的瞄了眼苏寒旁边的位置，不敢怒也不敢言，怂唧唧的蹭到方承昼旁边坐下。

方承昼冷哼，揽着辛池的腰使他上半身斜靠在自己身上，正好悬空了身后受责的地方。

方承昼身上硬邦邦的，辛池不甚舒适的动了动，臀肉马上就挨了不轻不重的一下。

密闭空间里，声音响亮，引人侧目。

辛池嘤了声，不好意思的缩在方承昼怀里。

“你既然当初在选秀节目能拿到第七名，那好歹也该有一技之长，我看你跳舞跟不上节奏，唱歌音也不准，rap也不会，你还能干什么？”方承昼的毒舌是出了名的。

辛池懵懵懂懂的抬头，觉得时间似乎回到了三个月前。

今年年初起，Shine Forever进入了第一个低谷。路息恩提出的解决办法是加入一个与他们人设完全不同的人入队。

在台上，方承昼温柔，谢童哲阳光，苏寒痞气。

路息恩去挑选新人时，辛池独自坐在练舞室的角落，未精心打理的冷棕色头发凌乱垂在耳边，见有人来只是略略抬起头，低声说了句“你好。”

少年清秀纯净，似白梅隐入雪中，淡雅芬芳。

路息恩径直将人带回公寓，彼时方承昼刚从友人的聚会上回来，黑色卫衣随意挂在身上，没什么表情的脸上难掩阴郁，两三句话把路息恩轰出房去，打量了两分钟面前的少年。

“路息恩选了你，那你说说你有什么过人之处。”方承昼未开口让人坐下。

偌大公寓里安静得连两人的鼻息都清晰可闻，方承昼无需多言就能给人压力。

辛池悄悄观察着这个与电视上性格完全不同的青年，良久才小声开口：“路哥说，我长得好看。”

方承昼陡然冷冽的目光让少年胆战心惊。

此时，辛池想着当时话音刚落就被方承昼提着后衣领扔到门口。路息恩好劝歹劝才让方承昼消了火，答应先带他练舞试试。当晚辛池就被扔进练舞室，也是在那里挨了第一回打。

这回辛池斟酌了很久，直至方承昼不耐烦的从衣兜里掏出烟才胆怯的回答：“我学了十年古典舞。”

这个回答倒是出乎意料，方承昼抬眼：“怎么以前没听你说过。”

“偶像男团会古典舞有什么用。”辛池的脸颊笼罩在一片阴影中，看不清神色。

“确实没什么用。”方承昼毫不留情。

辛池猛地抬起头，眼里分明的怨怼第一次显露在方承昼面前，直勾勾的瞪了方承昼一会儿，他似忽然失了底气似的垂了眸，不置一词只是将身体移出方承昼的怀抱，缩回自己的座椅，留下一个受伤的背影。

方承昼推推他的肩膀：“算哥哥错了好不好？”

“昼哥没错。古典舞本来就没屁用。”辛池避开他的手，往前移了移。

“辛池，你再闹小性子试试。”方承昼不是好脾气的人，三言两句动了怒直接强制性的扭过辛池的身子。

两滴泪打在他的手背上，温温热热的。

辛池咬唇低泣的模样瞬间是让方承昼泄了气，懊恼的将辛池圈入怀里：“哥哥跟你开玩笑呢，别生气了好不好。”

骨节分明的手笨拙又细致的轻抚着辛池的后背，方承昼终是体会到了哄人的滋味。

辛池不是斤斤计较的人，更不习惯方承昼的温柔，不过还是安静的继续呆在方承昼的怀里，没有逃离。

这个话题大家都默契的不再提起，毕竟作为偶像男团，古典舞终究很难作为团体舞蹈登上舞台，更何况Shine Forever其他三人对此一窍不通。

跨年演唱会后是短暂的假期，一月底有一个颁奖典礼需要Shine Foever作为嘉宾出席。

颁奖典礼前半个月，邀请函如约送到，只不过邀请函上没有辛池的名字。

最先看到邀请函的辛池霎时红了眼眶：“就算主办方觉得我不够格，我好歹也算是Shine Forever的一员，这也太过分了吧。”

虽然嘴里不断的控诉，辛池心底是羞耻多过生气的，虽然他知道自己不如其他三个人，可被人直接指出来，还是难以接受。

方承昼将邀请函拿过来看了一眼，替辛池擦了擦眼泪，“胡思乱想什么，我帮你争取了一个上台表演的机会，你不作为嘉宾出席。你不是会跳古典舞吗，这正好是个机会。”

这次颁奖典礼出席的人大都是圈内举足轻重的人物，既是颁奖典礼，中场活跃气氛的表演节目显得无足轻重，很少有艺人自降咖位争取。

辛池作为刚出道的新人，在这样众星云集的典礼露脸百利无一害。

“你之前还说古典舞没用。”辛池眼圈红着，别别扭扭的低着头，忍住酸涩的感动。

方承昼笑出声，揉揉辛池软绵绵的头发：“还挺记仇，上次不说了是跟你开玩笑吗？”

坐在沙发上用手机看比赛的谢童哲抬起头：“我都说了昼哥最疼你。”

辛池眼睛酸涩至极，说不来漂亮话的他任由眼底慢慢浮起一层水花模糊视线，欲盖弥彰的抹掉，哽咽着说：“谢谢昼哥。”

回应他的是方承昼微凉的手捏过脸颊留下的温度。

颁奖典礼那天，辛池和其他人兵分两路，由路息恩陪着先去了会场进行最后一次彩排。

彩排刚结束，辛池就在化妆间看到了方承昼。

染着蔻丹的手拉拉方承昼西装衣角：“昼哥，你怎么来了？”

方承昼穿着一套深蓝色西装，胸前的口袋里露出手帕一角，镶嵌着碎钻的胸针别在领口，黑色领带上停靠金色蜜蜂随意的垂落，沉闷的服饰平添俏皮，依旧是人前温润的模样。

“这次机会难得，出了错你就等着让路息恩给你收尸。”一如既往的威胁信手拈来。

辛池丝毫没有长进，急吼吼的抓住方承昼的袖口，连忙保证：“我肯定好好表现。”

想要撤回的手被方承昼握住了，手心被轻轻捏了捏，凉丝丝的温度蔓延，彩排后的余热如大旱逢甘霖，奇异的消退了。

方承昼放开手：“我们就在嘉宾席陪着你，别紧张。”

路息恩催促着方承昼回到嘉宾席。

待他们离开后，辛池摊开手，手心躺着一颗水果糖。

这是从进了Shine Forever，又被方承昼下了禁糖令之后，三月来他吃的第一颗糖。

硬糖甜滋滋的味道从口腔扩散到心上。

方承昼动了点手段拿到了第一排正中央的位置，百无聊赖的听着与自己无关的奖项。

中场表演时间，辛池压轴最后一个出场。

古琴曲《梅花三弄》悠扬绵长，尽诉哀愁离绪，舞台一片漆黑，随着渐高的琴音，一束白炽光线从后缓缓前移。

穹顶星河流转织就天幕，干冰托起雾气铺成氤氲大地，连绵天地之间，赤衣少年迎着扑簌迷离的光展露面庞。

脸上浓妆艳抹，似血红唇絮语不绝，瞳孔干净透明，似水一眼望穿。

少年拂袖，天边余霞成绮，少年颔首，河边美人低泣，少年跳跃，荒原野鹤腾飞，少年旋转，寒冬暗香浮动。

迢迢山水之间，赤衣少年似仙似妖。

他不必迎合世俗，不必迁就外物，世间万物皆会被他包容。

谢幕之时，少年半掩面风姿蹁跹俯身于台前，衣袖撤去时，娇嫩面容逐渐清晰，含羞带怯搅乱春水。

方承昼随意搁在腿上的手不经意攥紧，他清楚的听见耳边有人抽气的声音，突如其来的嫉妒顿时充斥他的所有思绪，心底甚至开始后悔让辛池上台表演。

还好散场时辛池脸颊红润径直跑向他的身边，半个眼神也没有分给其他人，辛池被方承昼的眼神看得有些害羞，低着头问：“我表现得好吗？”

头一回深刻意识到辛池隽秀容貌的方承昼没有回答，漆黑的眸子紧紧盯着辛池，似要把他看穿。

脑海里第一次涌现出想要将他据为已有的冲动。

“昼哥，我又出错了？”半天没得到回答的辛池有些不自信，小爪子拽拽方承昼的衣袖。

方承昼回过神来：“你很完美。”

这样直白的夸奖辛池是头回听见，喜笑颜开的钻进保姆车，习以为常的凑到方承昼身旁的位置。

那晚后，方承昼的不同似乎更加明目张胆。辛池年纪小，从前方承昼也会多照顾些，只是不像如今这样细致入微。

上车时方承昼会站在一旁，手放在车门底部，避免他碰到头。要知道从前方承昼嫌他动作慢时都是直接拎着领子往里扔，还附带一句：“矫情。”

从前经过甜品店多看一眼都会被数落两句，现在偷偷吃糖被抓住也最多被瞪一眼，跟上一句：“晚上健身时间加半小时。”

落在身上的目光愈加灼热，关照愈加细致，辛池的不自在日益增加，不动声色的尽量避开和方承昼单独相处。

喜欢的人成天跟猫似的见了自己就跑，想说句话都寻不到机会，方承昼的烦躁与日俱增，直接表现为练舞时愈加严苛的神情，和失误时不予辩驳的斥责。

当然被如此对待的是谢童哲和苏寒。

犯错最频繁的辛池通常只会得到一个不辨喜怒的眼神和一句容忍的“再来一遍”。

这样的折磨持续了七天，谢童哲实在受不了闯进辛池的卧室：“小辛，你就行行好，别再躲着昼哥了。”

“你怎么知道我在躲着队长？”辛池怔怔的。

“有眼睛的都看出来了。小辛你救救孩子，我小腿快被抽肿了。”谢童哲撩起长裤，两三道浅红的檩子错落散布在小腿上。

很久不挨训的辛池都快忘了方承昼是个如何心狠手辣的人，连忙从柜子里拿出药膏往谢童哲腿上抹。

“我的身体只能男朋友碰！”谢童哲往后一缩，半开玩笑的躲开了。

辛池疑惑：“你什么时候有男朋友了。”

谢童哲在衣兜里掏了半天，摸出一张照片，右下方题字“年度最佳上单”，照片背面是龙飞凤舞的签名“景帆”以及游戏ID“Voyage”。

“看见没，三个月之内他肯定成为我男朋友！”谢童哲势在必得的晃晃照片“在此之前，我得有命活着才行，所以小辛你别冷着昼哥了。”

“我是不是做错了什么事啊，昼哥这几天像暴风雨前的宁静似的。”辛池也很为难，一贯严厉的方承昼特殊相待，他真的很不习惯。

谢童哲笑了：“你傻不傻，昼哥那是喜欢你。男朋友那种。”

一直提不上劲的辛池瞪圆了眼睛，语塞了半晌抬手抹抹鼻子，语气中带了急切：“怎么可能，昼哥他对我超凶的。”

一席话越说越没底气，这段时间方承昼对他算是温柔可亲了。

“昼哥怎么可能喜欢我，我又没什么好...”辛池念念有词，不知是说给谁听。

谢童哲点点他的额头：“为了你两个好哥哥的命，好好想想吧。”

辛池思考的结果是以近几天没有通告为由连夜带着行李箱跑回了家。

方承昼是天边月，冷冷淡淡的散发着光，远而不可掬，不是辛池触手能及的。

浑浑噩噩的过了一星期，拒接了所有方承昼的所有电话，连接二连三的短信也自欺欺人的没有打开。

直到路息恩向他扔了一个重磅炸弹。

国内一线国风竞技综艺《国风传递者》邀请辛池作为嘉宾参加比赛。

《国风传递者》的嘉宾历来是国内知名古典乐器演奏家，知名歌手以及戏剧演员，邀请像辛池这样的新人倒是头一回。

节目录制的前两天，辛池直接从家出发去节目录制场馆，按耐不住激动心情的辛池却意外得知这个节目是方承昼手上三个高奢代言换来的。

满腔热血被冷水浇灭，辛池不知道是该感动还是愤怒，径直调头去了方承昼的公寓。

赶到时已经深夜，方承昼来开门时睡眼惺忪，薄薄睡衣挡不住风，不耐烦的情绪在看到面前眼圈红红的人时烟消云散。

“你不是要去录节目吗？怎么到我这儿来了。”方承昼赶紧把他拉进卧室，热腾腾的暖气隔绝了初春的凉意。

辛池站在床头还未开口两滴泪就落了下来：“我不去录节目了。”

“合同都签了，宣传微博也发了，你说不录就不录，总得有个理由吧。”方承昼易怒，刚听完他的话心里就带上了三分火，碍于辛池委委屈屈的表情，忍住了。

辛池抬头，眼里泪水骨碌碌滚下来，分不清眼底的情绪是愤懑还是难过，胡乱把眼泪一抹，带着哭腔却字字清晰：“我虽然比不上你们优秀，却也没有沦落到要你牺牲自己的代言来帮我。昼哥你这样，只会让我觉得你在羞辱我。”

方承昼坐在床边，怒极反笑，手搁在床头柜上捏着烟盒，极力克制情绪：“羞辱？你倒挺会说话的。”

平时瞧着听话，说话倒会往人心窝子里扎。

方才一番话说得太过于没有良心，辛池看方承昼并不像生气的模样，定下神继续说：“我没有冒犯昼哥的意思，但这节目我是不会去录的。”

方承昼深吸口气，笑不及眼底，眉梢之间似寒霜凛冽：“小辛，今天要是谢童哲跟哥哥说着话，他已经被丢出门了。”

敛了笑，语气已是不耐至极，说的话却带着不清不楚的暧昧。

辛池脸颊通红，方承昼却没有给他说话的机会。

“《国风传递者》最后一个嘉宾名额一直没定，我推荐你去，侮辱你什么了？还是你觉得我丢三个代言比会你罢录的损失大？辛池，我方承昼手里不缺代言。再者，那几个代言已经宣布了新代言人，你是准备让我去把代言撕回来？辛池，我嫌跌份。”方承昼不留一丝情面，每句话都像一记耳光扇在辛池脸上。

方承昼在他面前向来都是吊儿郎当的自称哥哥，此时动了真怒，半分玩笑意味都无，字字句句扎心。

从前真有错处，也不过是挨顿打，方承昼火消了便会好生讲道理，辛池从未听过这样的重话，顿时抽泣出声。

“哭什么？哪句说错你了？”方承昼不惯着他，扯了张纸扔他怀里：“给你资源，是看得上你，你自己倒是不知道珍惜。出道时间也不短了，还分不清是非好坏，你以后还想不想在娱乐圈混？”

辛池攥着纸，抽抽噎噎的点点头。

方承昼稍稍满意，觉得这人还算乖巧，抽出他揪得皱巴巴的纸替他擦擦脸：“去录节目吗？”

辛池犹豫了片刻，摇摇头。

油盐不进，方承昼没了耐心，将人拽过来，不顾他手忙脚乱的挣扎，直接掼到在腿上，上手就去解他的裤扣。

辛池乱动的手被禁锢在后腰，挣扎间上衣蹭上去一截，露出一段白皙的腰肢，身下的布料被一撸到底，臀肉晃悠悠的弹出来，圆润嫩滑。

“昼哥...别打呜...”手脚都被束缚，辛池安全感尽失，慌里慌张半侧着脸往后看。

似未听到他的求饶，方承昼抬起手抡圆了胳膊往臀肉了扇了几记，当真是一点没放水。

辛池眼看着臀肉被砸扁，须臾间带着粉红弹回来，星星点点的痛逐渐蔓延开来。

看着自己臀肉挨打实在太过残忍，辛池收回目光，坠着泪哀哀切切的痛呼。

方承昼自认道理讲通透了，机会也给过了，辛池还这般油盐不进，现下半分怜惜都无，手上更是怎么痛快怎么来。

一连串疾风骤雨的责打，纵是巴掌，方承昼用足了力气，辛池难以招架，扭着腰躲来躲去。

腿上的两寸地根本没有躲闪的空间，身后似竹板坚硬的巴掌未偏离分毫砸向每一寸浅红的臀肉。

三番两次，巴掌没躲过一下，倒是拱了方承昼一身火。

方承昼把辛池的腰往下一按，半分逃打的余地都没有，臀肉却翘得更高，方便方承昼落掌。

正在气头上，方承昼丝毫不管辛池抖抖索索的身子，巴掌裹着风接二连三的往下落，火燎火烧的痛意逐渐波及整个脆弱的臀面。

“给我作，油盐不进。好好说话你听不进去。”边打边训是头一回，方承昼越说越生气，击打臀肉的速度更快，且四五下连着同一处下手。

辛池四肢都被禁锢，脸颊无力的贴在床单上，含糊不清的哭求，眼泪颤颤巍巍的往下滚：“昼哥...我疼...我好疼呜呜...”

方承昼冷笑，巴掌猛烈抽在绯红的臀肉上，巴掌印在臀肉上不断重叠，颜色铺成由浅入深，“就该你疼，给我闭嘴。”

密密麻麻的疼痛从皮肤似要钻入骨髓，辛池接不住这般狠厉的力道，又不能护着屁股缓和片刻，压根顾不上方承昼的警告，求饶的话一句句挤出来：“昼哥呜...疼！真的好疼了！不打了...”

“最后问你一次，去不去？”趴伏在腿上的人是梦寐以求的爱人，此时他臀肉红肿不堪，巴掌停在上面便是凄凄惨惨的瑟缩着，方承昼揉了揉。

“反正我不要你用自己资源给我换的节目。”辛池抽抽搭搭的，声如蚊呐不想让方承昼听见“昼哥！呜！”

腰肢被夹着，整个人被方承昼提着往客厅走，辛池环着方承昼的腰不肯松，还是被毫不留情的拽下来按在沙发扶手上。

随意搁置在花瓶里的鸡毛掸子被抽出来，贴在辛池肿胀的臀肉上：“撅起来。”

“别打了呜呜...昼哥我好疼...”辛池不肯，小腹被冰冰凉凉的真皮沙发顶着难受至极，软话说尽却还是不敢站起来，只等着方承昼心软。

“辛池，等我按你，明天路息恩可能得给你带个坐垫。”言下之意便是挨了这顿打，管他服不服气，节目还是得去录。

辛池自暴自弃的塌下腰，将臀肉送到鸡毛掸子旁边。

鸡毛掸子撕裂空气的声音更加清晰，携风三四下砸下去，很快便鼓出一道泛白的僵痕，继而充盈成深红的痕迹。

“嗷呜呜呜昼哥！”辛池疼得脑袋一团浆糊，全凭潜意识呢喃，墨色头发软软的落在沙发上，被眼泪熏的湿漉漉的。

绯红臀肉边缘布满的狰狞指印被一道道凸起的檩子覆盖看不出原来的形状，两团肉上肿痕交错，错落处星点的紫浮出来。

每挨一下辛池的身体就会控制不住的上扬，纤细洁白的脖颈扬起，花卉般娇嫩的唇难耐的翕动，哀哀的哭叫几声，而后又颤抖着在方承昼的催促中趴伏下去。

竹棍贴着滚烫的臀肉，没有宽恕任何一寸深红的肌肤，杂乱无章的檩痕横亘在颤颤的两团肉上。

疾风闪电般的一记落在凸起的肿痕上，似要撕裂两片臀肉，霎时便染上比其他地方深沉的紫，臀肉晃晃悠悠，凄凄惨惨的轻颤着。

辛池登时从喉里挤出惨烈的呜咽，急促的呼吸声后炸开响亮得哭嚎声，辛池竭尽全力撑起身来，挣脱方承昼按在腰上的手。

紧绷的腿瞬间脱了力，辛池克制不住的向旁边倒去，好在身体摔倒之前被方承昼接住了身子。

方承昼眉头紧皱，抱住半个身体软趴趴倚在自己身上的辛池，捏着鸡毛掸子欲要落下。

“呜呜方承昼你根本不喜欢我，童哥就是个骗子。”辛池不管不顾的抱住方承昼的双臂，扬起的脸颊沾满了水渍，狭长柔美的眼里裹了一层水色，可怜巴巴的垂着泪。

痛到极致处，竟是不由自主的叫了方承昼的全名。

辛池抓着方承昼的衣服，胆怯的抬起头，方承昼阴鸷的神色里没有一丝温柔的情绪。

揪住衣料的从上至下滑落挨上方承昼长时间用力也染上一层红的掌心，片刻后试探的握住了，辛池微微蜷缩的身子靠在方承昼怀里，柔顺的头发讨好的在胸膛蹭了蹭，猫咪似的。

“昼哥，我听话。”要坠不坠的泪挂在睫上，鼻头亦是红彤彤的，清丽秀美的脸可怜的皱着，眼里是显而易见的亲近，吃了苦头的人使劲浑身解数的撒着娇。

那日亦是如此，含着泪的眼睛怯生生的望着，惧怕的阴霾之下笼罩着小心翼翼透出来的依赖，专注的目光似带着火灼烧着方承昼冷硬了二十几年的心。

第一次，毫无预兆的心软了。

掌心轻微的颤动拉回方承昼的思绪，他低下头，心上人挂着眼泪弄脏了精致的脸颊，往日澄净却丝毫不改。

方承昼的沉默让辛池心底不安，星星点点的酸涩从鼻翼蔓延至整个心腔，深吸口气，攀着方承昼的肩，印着齿印的唇贴上方承昼的薄唇。

冰冰凉凉的触感，忍冬水润的花香缀上苦与青涩席卷整个口腔，辛池不由自主的打了个寒战，彼此相拥的动作却分毫未变。

方承昼从来不屑于弯弯绕绕，他的所有喜欢都会化作唇齿间依偎的力度表达出来，唇舌纠缠时不留余力的夺取对方口腔的空气，直至爱人口中被自己的滋味填满。

“唔...”一吻结束，辛池用尽力气的呼吸，脸颊遍布红晕，此时才后知后觉的害羞起来，埋在方承昼怀里不肯抬头。

方承昼钳制着他的下颌不允许他有丝毫的逃避，干燥温热的手指在颊边摩挲：“亲了我，就是我的人。”

“那能不能不打了？我好疼了呀，你宠宠我！”辛池心虚的不敢直视方承昼的目光，拉着软糯绵长的调子小声嘀咕。

小狐狸藏不住自己的尾巴，就连狡黠的眼神都没隐藏起来，方承昼的心却是一软再软：“我刚出道的时候也是要资源置换，你还小，这样的机会难得。等以后哥哥老了，还等着你给哥哥让资源呢。乖乖听话，明天去录节目好不好？”

辛池沉默了半晌，别别扭扭的点点头，又嘟起嘴巴补充一句：“我肯定好好努力不让别人再看不起我，以后我也给你让资源。”

夜晚的宁静裹挟着昏黄的灯光，所有的纷扰归于尘埃，依偎的身体迁出温和的暖意，连湿润的空气都轻盈起来。

方承昼拥着辛池，轻轻的将他抱起来，却还是惹得怀中的人颤颤巍巍的抽泣，方承昼手脚轻柔的把他侧放在床上，避开身后凄凄惨惨的臀肉。

水光朦胧的眼被热腾腾的毛巾温柔的擦拭，染着红晕铺着泪痕的脸颊亦被清理干净，折腾了一晚上的辛池总算是松了一口气，抓住方承昼的衣袖，清澈的瞳里亲密的依恋一目了然。

方承昼将帕子扔在床头柜上，握着辛池的手，在他脸颊上落下两个柔和的吻，就连辛池红着的眼角也被嘴唇轻轻的拂过。

“叫声哥哥。”方承昼妥帖的将辛池的身体圈入怀中，棉被里肌肤相贴，暖意舒缓了紧绷的神经，方承昼像是亲不够似的，啄着辛池的耳垂，鼻梁，下颌直至他脸颊的所有地方都印上了温柔的吻。

身后的疼痛依旧如针扎，辛池的心却奇异的安宁起来，微扬起头心甘情愿的承受了所有亲昵。

温热的呼声洒在脖颈，辛池哼了几声，闭上眼睛靠在方承昼怀里，静谧的房间里窸窸窣窣的两声响动，隔了会，甜腻软糯的声音清晰窜进方承昼的耳朵：“哥哥。”

方承昼轻笑：“以后，哥哥宠你。”

少年清澈的眼是一汪湖水，一眼到底便望见了方承昼砰砰跳动的真心。

一眼一生。

清晨，方承昼更新了一条微博，一张东方初晓，天光乍现时汽车行驶在高速上的配图。

“漫漫星途，与你共度。”

车上睡眼惺忪的少年扬起头，索要了一个吻。

END  
————————————————————————


End file.
